Goodbye
by Oilux
Summary: Imagine how all your favorite characters saying goodbye to each other, if they knew they were never going to see each other again.
1. Spain and Romano

Chapter 1: Spain says goodbye to Romano

* * *

><p>There he was, just sitting down at the table, munching on a tomato like always. Spain smiled to himself, enjoying the company while it lasted. Soon he was sure Romano would leave the table to go and take his siesta, but when he woke Spain would no longer be there. It was his time to leave.<p>

So far the day had been a good one. Romano hadn't called him any names, or even yelled at him. In fact he was actually being really nice to Spain, something that made him both happy yet concerned at the same time.

"Oi, tomato bastard. Will you quit staring at me?" Spain snapped back into reality, realizing that while he had indeed been thinking his gaze had remained on Romano.

"Sorry Lovi." Romano blushed as red as his tomatoes.

"D-don't call me that bastard." Spain just smiled.

It wasn't longer before Romano headed into the living room, lying down on the couch to take his siesta. Spain watches from the doorway, not saying a word. He knew he was acting out of character, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was try to soak up everything he could while he was still able to.

"You're acting differently." Romano suddenly sat up, making Spain's eyes widen in surprise.

"Heh, you know me so well, Lovi." Romano scowled at the name, but didn't say anything about it.

"Get over here bastard." Romano was blushing.

Spain's eyes widened, but he went over to Romano. Without a sound he grabbed Spain's hand and pulled him down to lay next to him on the couch. Spain was so shocked he couldn't even react. Before he could do anything, Romano curled up against his chest, burying his face into Spain's shirt.

"You better not tell anyone about this." He muttered. Spain just smiled.

Spain laid there snuggling next to Romano, stroking his hair and being sure to avoid his curl. He listened as Romano's breathing got slower and more relaxed until finally he was asleep. Spain laid there for a while with Romano, enjoying the silence and loving how cute Romano looked in his sleep. All to soon though he had to go.

Spain ever so slowly detangled himself from Romano, slowly getting up. Tears pricked his eyes as he leaned down and lightly kissed Romano's forehead.

"Te amo, Lovino."

Spain grabbed his bag that he had packed the night before, and headed towards the front door. As he opened the door, he took one last look back at Romano, at his sleeping peaceful face.

"Adiós, mi pequeño tomate." Spain let the tears fall down his cheeks, finally walking away.

Romano woke up an hour later, alone. It was only when he called his brother that he learned the news, that Spain was never going to come back. Romano cried, he never got a chance to tell Spain how he felt.

"Ti amo, Spain. Ti amo."


	2. America and England

Chapter 2: America and England

* * *

><p>If you had told Arthur a year ago that a single word could make his heart stop, he would have laughed at you. He thought there was nothing that could affect him that much. He was wrong.<p>

"England." That single word came out of the silence, making Arthur freeze.

He knew immediately that something was wrong. Alfred never called him that. It was always nicknames like 'Iggy' or 'Artie'. Hell it was hard enough to get the guy to call him Arthur. Alfred hadn't even called him by his country name since he was little. Arthur immediately stopped everything he was doing, he put his tea away, put his newspaper down and turned his attention to the one man that meant the most to him in the world. His boyfriend, Alfred.

Alfred sat across from him, fidgeting. That was another thing that made Arthur nervous. Alfred never fidgeted, he was always relaxed, the self-proclaimed 'hero. Yet right now he looked like he wanted nothing more than to disappear just like his brother tended to. Arthur put his elbows on the table, gingerly placing his head in his hands, waiting nervously for Alfred to say what he had to say.

"England, I have to leave." Arthur arched one of his caterpillar eyebrows. _That's _what was so upsetting? He felt himself relax.

"You don't need to tell me, Alfred. You can go wherever you want." Alfred bit his lip. He looked ready to cry.

"I have to go. This time though I won't be able to come back." Arthurs eyes widened as Alfred finally let the tears escape his eyes.

"You can't leave me. Not again" Arthur whispered to himself, Alfred flinched at the words.

Not a word was said again after that. They sat on opposite ends of the table, reliving memories and trying not to break down crying in front of each other. Arthur remembered how alone he felt after the Revolution, and now he knew he was going to feel just as alone as before, if not worse. Alfred was remembering how long it took to get Arthur to talk to him, and how it took even longer to get him to agree to a date.

Without a sound Alfred got up from the table and embraced Arthur. The older man's reserve broke, and he started crying. They sat there, holding each other and just crying. Neither of them wanted it to end, but they both knew it couldn't last forever. Eventually Alfred would have to leave, just like he did before. Only the difference was, once Alfred left Arthur wouldn't see him again.

Somehow they moved to the living room, where they sat on the couch together, hugging, crying and kissing. If anyone had walked in they would have thought that someone had died. To the pair, it felt like someone had. It felt like their own hearts were being ripped out of their chests. Before either of them were ready, Alfred had to go. He had packed during the night, so that Arthur wouldn't worry or fret. He knelt in front of Arthur who was still crying, but not quite as hard.

"Arthur." Arthur looked at America with tears still pouring down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave again. I love you Iggy." They hugged one last time, kissed, and then Alfred was gone.

Arthur cried when he left. It was like his house was empty, the only words he could find to describe it was that it was like the sun had gone. His sun, his ball of energy that brightened up his day was gone, and he was never going to come back. After lying there for a couple of hours he made his way upstairs, and collapsed on his bed without another thought.

He would have fallen asleep immediately, except he landed on something hard. It was rather uncomfortable to so Arthur rolled on his side, reaching down and grabbing what he landed on. It was a small black box. Arthurs name was scrawled at the top of the box. With a confused look on his face he opened the box. His confused face immediately turned to shock. Inside was a note, and a simple gold wedding band. Inscribed in the band was his name, Arthur Kirkland, and Alfred's, separated by a heart. Slipping on the band he opened the note.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I hate to leave you, and you know that I wouldn't unless I had to. This would have been yours if I didn't have to leave. I love you Arthur Kirkland._

_Love,_

_Alfred F. Jones_

Arthur felt fresh tears fall down his cheeks, and with a slight 'oh' he fell back onto the bed. He clutched the note to his chest, almost crushing it.

"I love you to, git."


	3. Germany and Italy

Chapter 3: Germany and Italy

* * *

><p>"Alright Italy, that's enough training for today." Germany said, panting.<p>

Italy let out an excited 've~' and ran into Germany's house. Germany shook his head, wondering how he could be that energetic in normal life but be so lazy when it comes to training. An hour later they say down in Germany's living room, watching some random Disney movie that Italy had put in. Japan wasn't with them, as it was his day off.

Before even half of the movie was over, Italy was asleep on Germany's shoulder. Germany stiffened at first but then relaxed, letting the Italian snuggle against him. Germany didn't really pay attention to the movie, instead he thought about random things and listened to Italy make his 've~' noises in his sleep. Germany's mind eventually wandered to the one thing that he didn't want to think about, the fact that he had to leave tomorrow morning.

His boss was making him go to war. He didn't know if he was ever going to come back. Unlike popular belief every time that a country goes to war there's a chance that they could never come back again. That's what happened to Holy Rome.

Before Germany knew it, the movie was over and Germany was left with a difficult decision. He debated over whether or not to wake up Italy and tell him that he was going off to war, or letting him sleep and let him discover why he wasn't there on his own. He eventually decided that it would cause more damage if he let Italy wake up alone. With a sigh he gently shook the Italians shoulders, making the Italian wake up from his peaceful sleep.

"Italy." Germany said, trying to use the softest tone possible.

"Ve~ Germany did I fall asleep?" Germany nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to bed then." Italy tried to get up, but Germany grabbed his wrist, making the Italian look back with a confused look.

"Italy, I need to tell you something." Italy looked concerned, but back down. He knew Germany had something serious to talk about.

"Italy, my boss has called me to war." Germany could think of no way to sugar coat it. Italy looked shocked to say the least.

"W-what? You can't go! Germany-" Germany held up his hand, and Italy immediately stopped. Tears started to fall out of his eyes.

"I have to go, you know that." Italy nodded but he still cried. Germany awkwardly held him in his arms, trying to comfort him as best he could.

"What if you leave me to? I don't want you to disappear like Holy Rome." Italy barely whispered it, but Germany still heard him. Germany pulled Italy into his lap.

"I promise you, I will come back." Both knew it was just an empty promise, that there was a good chance that he could never come back, but Italy let the words comfort him.

Germany held him while he cried, murmuring words of comfort and rubbing his back. Eventually Italy cried himself to sleep, still clinging to Germany. Germany carried him to his room, tucking him in and gently kissing his forehead.

Germany was long gone before Italy awoke the next day. For a second Italy was happy, then he remembered how Germany was supposed to be off to war. Italy searched the entire house, calling out for Germany, he was nowhere to be found. Eventually he went back to bed, where he noticed that there was a piece of paper on the nightstand.

_I promise you I will come back._

Italy would have recognized the handwriting anywhere. Germany must have left the note to reassure him. Still though, Italy cried himself to sleep.

He never saw Germany again.


	4. Prussia and Canada

Chapter 4: Prussia and Canada

* * *

><p>He was no longer a nation anymore. They had decided, and the awesome nation of Prussia was no longer meant to be here. Germany had fought and fought but he could do nothing to change their minds. Gilbert didn't care about them anyways. If they couldn't see that he was awesome enough to keep around then that was their own problem.<p>

He wasn't scared, if that's what you were thinking.

No, Gilbert had another concern of his own. He was more concerned about a certain Canadian boy that he had gotten attached to. His little birdie went by enough without getting noticed, how was Birdie supposed to get by without him?

Gilbert had 24 hours to get his affairs in order and say goodbye. He left West to take care of his possessions and will, he could care less about that. Instead he went straight to Matthew's house, not wanting to miss a single moment of his last day without Mattie. He didn't even knock on the door, knowing that Matthew had probably already heard from his loud mouthed brother about what was going to happen to him. Sure enough when he entered there was Matthew sitting on his couch crying his eyes out. Kumajiro shot Gilbert an annoyed look.

"Birdie…" Matthew looked at him tear filled eyes and Gilbert could feel his heart breaking at the sight.

"G-Gil… Is it true?" His voice was so sore. Gilbert scowled and didn't look at Matthew.

"Can't we talk about something else?" Gilbert didn't want to talk about this, he just wanted to spend one last day with his Birdie.

"You aren't a nation anymore." Matthew said quietly. Gilbert didn't reply.

"This is my last day." Gilbert said after a while.

Matthew suddenly stood up. He looked so determined, like he was going on the mission of a lifetime. He walked right past Gilbert and headed straight into the kitchen. Gilbert followed behind, a confused look on his face.

"Birdie? What are you doing?" Gilbert sat down at the table while Matthew started to pull out ingredients and pans.

"Making pancakes. Every time you come over you insist on pancakes, and it would only be a matter of time before you started begging for some." Matthew smirked back at Gilbert, his red rimmed eyes the only sign that he had been crying.

"Hey! The awesome me doesn't beg." Gilbert shouted a light blush on his cheek.

It became a day like any other. Matthew made more pancakes than a normal human being should be able to eat for Gilbert. They talked about how Alfred and Ludwig were doing and how boring their lives could be. They watched random movies and let Kumajiro and Gilbird play outside together. It was a day unlike any other, and it was just what both of them needed to forget about what was going to happen tomorrow.

Eventually night fell despite how nice their day was, and they had to talk about something series. Gilbert had only one request for Matthew though, and he didn't know how to ask for it. Finally he couldn't keep it inside anymore.

"Birdie, I want you to watch after Gilbird while I'm gone."

"W-what?" Matthew was not expecting that, though he didn't know what he did expect.

"I want you to watch after Gilbird."

"Why me?"

"Gilbird likes you, and I don't think West will watch him without letting him get gobbled up by one of his dogs. Plus he gets along with Kuma." Matthew and Gilbert looked over at the pair who were currently asleep on the other end of the couch.

"I-if you're sure." Matthew felt his face growing red.

"I could think of no one better." Gilbert grinned at his red faced friend.

When Gilbert had left, Matthew felt like his house was strangely empty. There was a certain life that was missing from it, and his house felt more empty than before. Gently he picked up Kumajiro and placed Gilbird on his head, just like he had seen Gilbert do countless times. The bird burrowed itself right into his hair, seeming just as much home there as he did on Gilbert's head.

The next day his brother paid him a visit, to tell him what Gilbert's last moments were like since Matthew couldn't be there. Alfred looked torn in half by what he was trying to say.

"Mattie, Gilbert's last words were 'tell Birdie I love him and that he is never alone.'" Alfred had never felt so much pity for his brother, and he realized to the extent what he had helped cause. For the first time in years it was Alfred who felt like the villain instead of the hero.

* * *

><p>Hello my lovely readers! Guess what? You can now suggest a pairing! Just leave it in the review, but be warned if you aren't specific about whether or not you want it more of a family like thing or an actual pairing it might not turn out like how you thought it would.<p> 


	5. Greece and Japan

I have put all your guys and gals, I put all your requests on my list of to be done. Feel free to request still, just remember to say if you want it as a pairing or not because if you don't then you might not get what you want.

Chapter 5: Greece and Japan.

* * *

><p>All the one reply conversations, the quiet days, and things they never had to say. With Greece's quiet disposition and Japan's inverted character, the two got along very well. Alfred had called them best friends because they were always together.<p>

Those days that they were together they barely talked though. They never felt the need to speak. Greece would take his naps and Japan would play with the many cats that just loved him and Greece. The two were just being themselves, though Japan felt like something was wrong with his friend; he didn't want to bother him. They laid under the sun, basking in its warmth. Just visiting Greece's mother's ruins, a sight that Japan had always loved.

Greece sat up, making his friend jump in surprise. The Greek man had been having trouble sleeping for once, something almost totally unheard of. Japan decided that if his friend was having trouble sleeping then it was worth the risk of asking.

"Greece-san? Is something troubling you?" Japan asked quietly.

Greece waited to reply, his slow demeanor still there despite his internal distress. He looked like he was debating about something. Eventually he opened his mouth to reply.

"For today, can we call each other by our human names?" For such an important question, he still managed to say it with sleepiness in his voice. Japan smiled at him.

"Of course, Herakles-san." They lapsed back into silence.

Hours passed and they didn't say another word. They watched the sun set on the ruins, and while Kiku could tell that something was still bothering Herakles he said no more on the subject. When night fell Kiku left with a final goodbye, thanking Herakles for spending the day with him. Herakles opened his mouth to say something as Kiku left, but closed it and wished Kiku a good night as well.

Kiku didn't see Herakles for a week after that. While he rarely ever went anywhere unannounced he was getting too worried about his friend to wait anymore. Kiku went to Herakles' house, gently knocking on the door. He had a standing invitation to come in whenever but he always knocked first. It was just habit. He waited five minutes before opening the door, thinking that his friend was taking a nap like he normally was. He was shocked by what he saw.

The entire house was empty. There weren't even the normal hundreds of cats. There was just nothing there, it was like Herakles had never been there in the first place. Kiku heard a sound from the back of the house, and slowly moved back there hoping he wasn't intruding. Maybe Herakles had moved and that's why he hasn't seen him? Who knows? Kiku quickly identified the noise as a cat meowing.

In the very farthest back room was a lone cat, one that Kiku identified as 'Captain Cat'. He was one of Herakles' favorite cats, so Kiku quickly discarded the idea that Herakles left him behind on purpose. Captain Cat pranced right up to Kiku, happy that there was another being there with him Kiku picked him up with a small smile, petting him behind the ears.

"Where is Herakles?" The cat mewed in reply, not helping Kiku at all.

There was nothing, Kiku find nothing that would help him find his friend. The cat was no help at all, he just laid Kiku's arms and purred. Kiku was really starting to get worried. To calm himself he petted the cat more, only to feel something that wasn't meant to be there brush against his fingers. There was a piece of paper attached to Captain Cat's collar. Gently setting down the cat he opened the note.

_S 'agapó̱, Kiku. _

The sudden realization made Kiku fall to his knees. The cat jumped away from him, startled by his sudden movements. Kiku sat down on the ground, staring at his hands in shock.

It wasn't about all the time they spent together and the few conversations they did have.

What mattered the most was what they never said.


	6. China and Russia

Chapter 6: Russia and China

* * *

><p>Russia had always wanted China. He had thought of China as one of those forbidden fruits, he could yearn after it all he wanted, but he would never have it. That didn't stop Russia from trying though, every day he would try some new way to get China's attention, be it giving out compliments or being as creepy as his sister Belarus.<p>

Everyone was surprise when China gave in to Russia's advances, even Russia who never thought it would work out. Russia was happier he had ever been before though, he even stopped harassing other countries in favor of paying attention to China. China loved the attention, enjoying the feeling of being needed. He hadn't felt this needed since he looked after his siblings, and Russia was more than happy to provide that attention.

No other country would say a word about the relationship between the two. They were to afraid of invoking Russia's wrath. Yet when they saw how happy the two were together they decided that if both of them were happy then no one should meddle with them, even obnoxious America. The Baltics had to be the happiest of all, since now since Russia was preoccupied with someone else they escaped his presence.

The two were happy together and that was all they needed.

One day they were relaxing at China's house, just lounging around and enjoying each other's presence. China was snuggled against Russia's chest, and Russia was running his hands through China's long hair, enjoying the silky feel to it. They listened to the sound of each other's breathing and dozing.

Eventually the two got up and walked around China's garden a bit. Mainly they talked about adding some sunflowers to his garden, just because Russia liked them so much. After an hour in the garden they went back inside and started cooking dinner together.

"What you like?" China asked him, Russia pondered for a minute.

"Anything is fine, da?" China nodded and went into the kitchen to start cooking.

Russia waited patiently in the living room enjoying the sounds of his lover cooking. It wasn't long before China called him back into the kitchen to eat the food he had prepared. There was a bountiful platter there, and Russia wondered to himself how China managed to make so much good food in such a short time.

"It looks good Yao-Yao." Ivan said with a smile, Yao blushed at the name.

"Thank you Ivan." Even though they had been using their human names for a while, Yao was still trying to get used to them. He hadn't been called by his human name since his family lived with him.

They ate in silence, neither feeling the need to say anything. When they were almost done though Yao put his chopsticks down, obviously he had to talk about something important.

"Ivan. There's something we have to talk about."

"Yes?"

"Ivan, I hate to say this, but we have to break up." Yao dropped his eyes to the ground, not wanting to see the hurt look on Ivan's face.

"What?" Yao flinched at the hurt that was laced in Ivan's voice.

"We have to break up." He tried to sound strong, but his voice came out as weak as a mouse.

"Why though?" Yao finally looked up at Ivan.

Yao wanted to cry from what he saw. Ivan sat there a look of shock on his face, violet eyes filled with tears, and his mouth hanging open. Yao wanted nothing more than to run over there and comfort him, to tell him it was nothing more than a lie, but he knew he couldn't do that. Ivan's eyes were pleading with him to stay; Yao couldn't stand to look into them when he knew he would have to leave. He felt tears start to build up in his own eyes.

"It's just the way it has to be." Yao could think of no other explanation for his leaving other than this. Not knowing what else to do he got up and tried to leave, only to feel himself being pulled against a strong chest, and arms wrapping around his waist.

"Please Yao, don't leave. I don't want to be alone again…" Ivan's voice sounded so broken, Yao had to choke back a sob.

"I can't Russia; this is the way it has to be." China spat out the sentence, wanting this entire conversation to be over with so that he could go and cry alone. Russia flinched when China used his country name, and did as the other obviously wished and let China out of his arms.

China left, walking right out of his own house. He didn't look back once. He didn't see Russia fall to his knees and start crying, he didn't see the heartbroken look on his face, he didn't see anything. China didn't look back because he knew that if he did, he would run right back to Russia, taking back everything he said. And China just couldn't do that.


	7. Prussia and Hungary

Chapter 7: Prussia and Hungary

* * *

><p>Love triangles were the worst, as Gilbert thought. The more he thought about the predicament he was in the more he realized that not only did love triangles suck but the entire situation he was in sucked.<p>

He was in love with her though, so what could he do? He would have gone to the ends of the Earth if that was what she wished.

Gilbert was losing her though; she was starting to drift away from him. She was going towards that prick of an Austrian. He didn't know what to do to make her stay, everything he did seemed to push her farther away. When he did talk to her she would go on about how Roderick was so cool and so amazing and handsome. It made Gilbert sick to his stomach. Whenever he complained about him to Gilbert would get a frying pan to the head.

He always saw her with that Austrian as well. The two boys had only ever talked once to. Gilbert saw his girl with him instead of himself though, always looking happy. Gilbert remembers when she used to talk to him like that, when she used to be around him all the time. He was spending money like crazy, buying gifts that she would reject, planning dates that she would cancel. Gilbert had never tried so hard for something before.

He was fighting a losing battle, but refused to give up.

Gilbert went all out for one last date. One last date where he would put it all on the line, where he would put it all on the table and tell her it was time to decide. He couldn't take her flirting with Roderick anymore, Gilbert had to know. He had finally convinced her to go one a date with him, even if she seemed like she really didn't want to.

Elizaveta and Gilbert spent the entire night going out to a fancy German restaurant, going to a movie that he had known she wanted to see, and spending the rest of the night walking through the park. Yet whenever he tried to stand to close she would pull away, whenever he had tried to hold her hand she wouldn't let him, whenever he would try to talk to her she would barely reply (unless he brought up Roderick and he refused to do that).

After they arrived in the park, Gilbert took Elizaveta to one of the park benches, sitting them both down on it. Despite her pulling away he sat down right next to her, grabbing her hands and holding them in his. She wouldn't look at him.

"Lizzie. Are we okay?" She shook her head, making Gilbert frown.

"What can I do then?"

"You can't do anything Gilbert. I don't want to be with you anymore, I want to be with Roderick." Gilbert flinched and let go of her hands.

"This relationship was a mistake." Elizaveta left, leaving Gilbert all alone in the park.

Gilbert covered his face in his hands, trying his best to hold back tears because awesome people like him didn't cry. Elizaveta left into the waiting arms of her Austrian, who was more than happy to have her there instead of with Gilbert. For the first time in a long time though, Gilbert felt alone. He hadn't felt this alone since he got separated from his brother.

He had lost the one girl he had ever let himself love, and he didn't know what he was going to do without her.


	8. Denmark and Sweden

Chapter 8: Denmark and Sweden

* * *

><p>The two never got along. It was something about the way that their personalities clashed that made them never get along. With Denmark's loud and outgoing attitude and Sweden's quiet and reserved nature, they constantly seemed to be at odds with each other. It even started to divide the other Nordics as well, Norway and Denmark on one side and Finland and Sweden on the other. Iceland seemed to be just in the middle, trying to keep the peace and arguments between the two down to a minimum.<p>

It was only about ninety percent of the time that they fought, and that other ten percent of the time that they didn't argue was awkward and forced. Though they tried their best, they never felt right unless they were at each other's throats.

One day the two ended up alone together. It was a rare sight, something that the other Nordics hadn't allowed for decades. Finland had run out to get something, yelling at the two not to fight. Iceland and Norway were still on their way, and weren't even close. And so our pair had found themselves alone, trying to get along just so that they wouldn't destroy they house.

Denmark was fidgeting in his seat, trying not to say or do anything that would make Sweden angry at him. He hated silences like this one though; he wanted something to entertain him. Turning to the Swedish man across the room, Denmark knew just what to do to be entertained.

"Hey Sweden." Denmark smirked, and didn't even flinch when Sweden's glare went straight at him.

"I'm gonna make Finland _my_ wife." If looks could kill Denmark would have been dead years ago.

"Le've Finl'nd 'l'ne." Denmark just kept smiling his egotistical smile.

"Nah, he's so cute and adorable. I might even start bugging him instead of Norway." Sweden's glare got even harder, if possible.

"Denm'rk…" He said, trying to get the other to stop. It didn't even seem to work.

"I think I'll start when he gets back." Denmark said to himself, totally wrapped up in how he was going to make the Swede react next.

Suddenly Denmark heard a sigh. Surprise danced across his features as he looked over at Sweden, who was sitting and staring at the floor, if anything looking sad not mad. Sweden never got sad at his antics, he would just get mad. Denmark really didn't know what to do now. After another bought of silence, Sweden got up and started to walk away.

"D' wh'tever y'u w'nt Denm'rk. I'm d'ne here." He left without another word, still looking sad.

Denmark sat there alone wondering what had just happened until everyone got back. Once Finland had heard that Sweden had left he went after him. Sweden had never walked away from a fight with Denmark before, so Finland knew that something must have been really wrong with Sweden. Finland found Sweden at their home, petting Hanatamago.

"Su-san?" Sweden didn't look up from Hana.

"Su-san? Please talk to me." Finland gently put his hand on Sweden's back, trying to comfort him. Finland had learned a long time ago that Sweden was nothing to be afraid of.

"I c'n't keep fighting with him, Finl'nd." Finland looked at him confused for a second before it registered to him who Sweden was talking about.

"Denmark?" Sweden nodded, covering his face with his hands, careful to avoid his glasses.

"You don't have to fight with him if you don't want to Su-san." Finland said comfortingly.

"N't when he s'ys h'rrible things." Finland didn't say anything else, just sat there and comforted his friend.

Back with Denmark, Iceland and Norway had finally arrived. When they inquired about where Finland and Sweden were, Denmark explained everything that had happened in a rush, trying to get rid of the guilty feeling that was building up in his chest. When he was done both Iceland and Norway were glaring at him.

"You finally screwed up too much for your own good." Iceland said, turning away and walking away.

"Norge? What does he mean?" Norway sighed before turning his entire gaze on Denmark.

"Denmark why do you fight so much with Sweden?"

"I don't know, I just always have." Norway shook his head at the answer.

"Have you ever considered the fact that he doesn't want to fight with you anymore? That maybe were all just sick of the fighting?" Denmark looked shocked. "Denmark, he came to us a couple days ago and set us all up here to talk about how the two of you were fighting. It was only an accident that the two of you ended up alone. Sweden told us that if the two of you got into one more fight he would be done." At some point during Norway's speech Denmark's jaw dropped open.

"Congratulations Denmark, you have officially fucked up beyond belief." Norway said before he left with Iceland, leaving Denmark all alone to think about what he had learned.


	9. Rome and Germania

Chapter 9: Germania and Ancient Rome

* * *

><p>The two former empires watched their children run about, having fun and spending time together. Rome was prattling on about something useless like he always does, and Germania was easily tuning him out, instead preferring to watch his son Prussia just to make sure that the young one didn't get into too much trouble.<p>

The two ancients watched as Prussia teased South Italy, and as Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia talked about random things. Honestly their sons looked like they were having the time of their lives. Germania suddenly paid attention to what Rome was saying, then tuning out a second later when he realized that Rome was just going on about his little Veneziano again.

_Doesn't he realize that he has two sons? _Germania thought irritably.

"Rome." Germania snapped out, immediately bringing the roman man out of his speech.

"Hmm?"

"Our sons seem to be doing well lately." He said. Rome nodded.

"I know. Little Roma and Veneziano are getting so big so fast." Rome said with a smile on his face.

"It's getting to the point where they aren't going to need us anymore." Rome's smile fell a little but was still there.

"I know…" Rome said with a smile, uncharacteristically somber for once.

They both knew it was going to happen eventually. All countries died even though they live for hundreds of years. At this point though, something had just told the both of them that they were only still around so that they could teach their children. Yet here were their kids, all grown and seemingly ready to take on the world. Rome and Germania knew that any day they could disappear without a trace that they had ever been there, only their children as their legacy. He pair had been through so much together, from the beginning until the end. Now it seemed as though they were going to end together just as they had began.

Any day now, they could be gone, leaving their children to take on the world alone.

Rome looked up into the sky. "Germania." He said in a quiet voice.

"Yes Rome?" Germania looked up into where Rome was looking, immediately becoming entranced.

"I think it's time for us." Germania nodded and felt Rome's hand capture his own.

"At least we'll go together." Rome said.

"I love you Rome."

"I love you to Germania."

The two faded in the sunlight, relieved but sad smiles on their faces. Their children continued to play without them, not noticing that the two were gone until there was nothing left of the two. Once the four children noticed that their parents were gone, they held each other and cried, knowing that even though their parents were gone that they would have to keep going, to honor their legacy and be there for each other.

Prussia had grown up to be a totally awesome.

While Holy Rome had died, Germany had taken his place, and had even grown up to be a world super power at one time.

Italy and Romano aren't that close but they retain their Grandfather's legacy, and are a continuous source of inspiration and a source of the words greatest artwork.

Still though, there isn't a day that go by that all four of them don't miss Germania and Rome, but somehow they know that their parents would be proud of them, and maybe they were still watching over them.


	10. Poland and Lithuania

Chapter 10: Poland and Lithuania

* * *

><p>"We…we lost?" Lithuania mumbled into the snow soaked soil. Poland lay next to him, seemingly unconscious.<p>

The two had always fought battles together. They had always won as well. Poland and Lithuania, the unstoppable pair. Yet here they were lying on the ground, bloody and bruised, utterly defeated. Russia towered over them, taking pride in his work. Suddenly he leaned down so that he was facing Lithuania.

"You will come with me now, da?" Lithuania stared at him with wide eyes. Russia couldn't be serious.

Oh but he was.

"I don't want to go with you though." Russia just smiled and yanked Lithuania up, dragging the younger behind him. Felix began to stir.

"I won though, you have to go with me." Lithuania stumbled behind Russia, almost falling. He took one last look behind him, and saw Poland lift himself off the ground.

"Poland! Help me!" Poland looked around dazed.

"Leit? Like where are you?" Lithuania yanked his wrist, but Russia had to strong of a grip.

"Poland please! Don't let him take me!" Lithuania screamed. Poland snapped back to reality.

"Leit!" He tried to stand, but the injuries to his body were too much, he crumpled to the ground with a cry.

The two were getting farther and farther apart with every step.

"Like listen to me Leit! I promise you that no matter where you go or where he takes you I will find you!" Poland had tears in his eyes. Even from a distance, Lithuania could see the fears in his friends face.

"You promise?" Russia gave an angry tug on his arm, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Always and forever!" Poland yelled back, before falling back on the ground, entirely passed out.

Lithuania let the tears that had formed in his own eyes fall down his cheeks. Russia continued to drag him along, the childish grin still on his face. Lithuania stared at Poland's figure for as long as he could, until finally Russia and he could only see snow.

"I'll wait for you Poland. Always and forever." Lithuania said, his tears drying on his cheeks.


	11. The Bad Touch Trio

Chapter 11: The Bad Touch Trio

* * *

><p>Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio all stood together, not saying a word. It was so unusual for them, not speaking like this, but none of them knew what to say. Normally they were loud and obnoxious and drinking, having the time of their lives. Tonight though they weren't doing any of that. It was the first time that they were actually hanging out in a couple of weeks, and it was like they had forgotten how hang out with each other. They had been doing their own thing for a while now, and here they were to try to hang out with each other. It wasn't working to well obviously.<p>

"This isn't going to work anymore is it?" Francis said, being the voice of reason. The other two looked sad but nodded.

"Maybe we can hang out sometimes, just not as often." Antonio said. Gilbert and Francis gave replies of 'sure' and 'of course', but they knew it was hollow.

Francis had settles down with a girl, none of them had expected that. Her name was Jeanne and she had managed to get him to give up his ways of partying and one night stands. Francis had said he would give up anything for her, and he claimed that he was planning to propose to her soon. Gilbert and Antonio had never been happier for him.

Antonio had finally managed to snag his long time crush, a crabby Italian named Romano. Everyone had always known that Romano liked Antonio back, but he was to stubborn to do anything, so people were a bit shocked when they found out Romano finally said yes to a date. The two had been happily dating for almost a year now, despite how crabby Romano would get at anyone who mentioned it.

Gilbert had settled down with Francis' cousin, a shy Canadian by the name of Matthew. At first Francis had been totally against the relationship, but he eventually he gave in when he saw how happy it made both Gilbert and Matthew. Gilbert had moved in with Matthew only a month ago but things had been going great, and were only going to get better.

Yet with their new relationships, they had begun to ignore their friendship.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Antonio said sadly, tears pricking his eyes. Francis gave him a hug.

"It's not like we're never going to see each other again." Gilbert said solemnly. Yet they all knew that as soon as they walked out of the door they would probably never see each other again.

For a while, they just stayed together and enjoyed each other's company, listening to each other breathing. After a while, Gilbert looked at his watch and said that he had to get home to Matthew. Francis agreed that he needed to get home as well, and Antonio got up begrudgingly.

"Bye guys." Gilbert said.

"Goodbye Gilbert and Antonio. Je t'aime." Francis called over his shoulder.

"Bye, I'll miss you amogos!" Antonio said sadly.

With the echoes of each other's goodbye's they parted their separate ways and headed home to their lovers.


	12. Germany and Prussia

Chapter 12: Germany and Prussia

* * *

><p>It was time. Brother or no brother, this was no way to live, not for someone as awesome as him. Hiding away so no one could come after him and make sure he didn't come back; mooching off his thoughtful younger brother that fed and took care of him just as he had for him when they were younger…it wasn't right. He may have been obnoxious, self-righteous, narcissistic, and maybe a little annoying, but he knew from right and wrong and he cared about family deeply.<p>

Unfortunately, so did his brother. Part of him knew that his brother was doing this for both of their sakes. Sure he kept him safe and hidden from the world and a place to stay under his house, but he knew that he also kept him there so he could have his older brother to himself. It was time to address the problem, time to tell him that this wasn't healthy for either of them. Not only that, it was time to tell his brother about him.

With things packed and in hand, his yellow pet bird on his shoulder, he trudged up the basement stairs to find his brother. "Yo We-…Germany…Bruder…you home?" he cried, searching in every room until he found him. He grinned a mischievous and delighted grin as he found him not alone but once again scolding that dim witted Italy again. It quickly faded as he remembered how much his brother loved that dim witted Italy. 'I suppose Italy will be my replacement…the person to pick up the pieces after I'm gone…' he smiled bitter-sweetly to himself, 'at least he can make him happy…' he snapped out of it when he heard the sobbing in the other room stop and the front door close he peeked around the corner to see his brother rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration then give a delighted smile. That smile…how he loved it when his brother smiled, he never smiled enough he thought. Now he was about to break that smile…break him even further after so many losses and blows over the years already.

A deep, calming breath surged through his lungs as he let it out slowly and rounded the corner with his things. "Hallo…bruder…" he mumbled, his voice cold and sober instead of his usual jovial overconfident manner. That moment, his brother knew something was wrong.

"Ja, Pru—Gilbert, what's wrong?" he asked, immediately correcting himself, his stare harsh with concern. Prussia didn't dare look him in the eyes and he felt the stare piercing through his chest. How he ached with all the emotions surging through him, only one of them was truly happy and it was the dimmest feeling in his heart right now.

The two of them stood there, frozen in their silence. Gilbert wouldn't look at him, memories of all the things they ever did together flooded his mind. How could he be turning his back to all of that? Could he really do this, right here, right now? He could. He had to. It was the best solution, wasn't it? He got to live with Canada, Canada had him all to himself, and Germany could live happily on his own or with Italy without having to worry about his older brother. Everyone won, right? This was a good thing!

So why the hell couldn't he just say good bye and walk out the door?  
>Another deep breath, "Ludwig...the awesome me doesn't feel awesome staying with you anymore," Dead silence, and then he added, "I have to leave. I met someone…and….he's almost as awesome as me…almost…Canada really does have a nice place…" he stopped himself and found that he could finally look up at his brother. The expression on his pale face was one of heart break and confusion.<p>

"You're…you're leaving me for…who…?"

Prussia growled, "CANADA YOU DUMMKOPF! AMERICA'S LITTLE BROTHER!" it always pissed him off when no one remembered Canada. He'd spent many a night comforting the soft spoken country and telling him that he was loved and wanted. But his reaction just now, well, it wasn't the right time or place for it. Gilbert caught himself and quickly apologized.

He sighed and clenched his fist. This wasn't going as he had planned. Why? Why was this so difficult and stupid and not awesome? And then he heard it…that withheld cracking sound of his brother trying to stay composed and manly and keeping back his sobs. Verdammt. That only made it harder for him.

"Why bruder? Why do you have to leave now?" he pleaded, his voice low and hushed.

"Because I have to. It's not good for either of us to keep me here, Luddy. You and I both know it. Its ok, you're house won't be less awesome cause I'm gone. It'll stay awesome cause I was here." He forced a grin and a thumbs up before pushing past him through the front door.

It was for the best.

He could finally be Germany.

No more worries.

But so much heart ache.


	13. Sweden and Finland

Chapter 13: Sweden and Finland

* * *

><p>There was something about the other man that fascinated Sweden. Berwald constantly felt the need to go and watch over Tino, to watch and protect him over everything that was bad. Berwald knew what he looked like, and he knew he could be overwhelming but he was glad that Tino didn't seem to be as scared of him as the rest of the world was. The two live together and it seemed like everything couldn't be better.<p>

To Tino, the other man couldn't be scarier. It frightened him to the core when Berwald would fix his stare on him. Sure it was great to be out of Denmark's rule, but really he was questioning whether or not that was the best decision when it came to leaving with Berwald. Most would consider his life a good one, with Hanatamago and a man who constantly looked out for him, but Tino really just wanted to leave. He hated being called Berwald's 'wife'.

It was a late summer afternoon when Tino finally made a decision about what he had to do. He had to leave. He couldn't live with Sweden anymore. Going into Sweden's study, he quickly gained the others attention.

"Su-san?" Tino's little courage almost left him when Berwald turned to him.

"Hm?" Always one for little words, Berwald just gave out a little grunt to show Tino had his attention.

"I'm leaving." Tino barely managed to squeak out.

"What?" Berwald looked at Tino with his piercing blue eyes. Tino dropped his own eyes to the floor.

"I-I'm leaving."

There was only silence for a while. Berwald continued to stare at Tino, while Tino stared at the ground. Berwald didn't know what to say to make Tino stay, and in a way he knew that whatever he did say wouldn't change Tino's mind. Eventually Tino just left, leaving Berwald alone again.

Tino went into his room and packed his bags, packing everything that he would need. Whatever he didn't need he left, knowing that he could just send someone else to pick up the rest of his belongings. Hanatamago ran around his ankles, yipping about thinking that he was going to go somewhere.

"Hana, you can't come. I want you to watch over Su-san alright?" Hanatamago's ears flattened, but the little dog did as he was told, running and sitting in front of the door to Sweden's study.

Tino put on his jacket, slinging the bag over his shoulder as he walked towards the front door. Before he got the door though, he felt another presence behind him. Turning around he saw Berwald standing there, Hanatamago in between his feet.

"I'll miss you, Tino." Berwald said, a sad expression covering his normally impassive one. Tino smiled gently.

"I'll miss you to, Berwald." He said gently, before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

As soon as Tino was gone, Hanatamago let out a whine, wondering where his master had gone. Berwald picked up the small dog, giving it comfort. Berwald pressed his face into the dogs soft fur, letting a few tears fall as he walked back into his study, wondering what he was going to do now that Tino was gone.


	14. France and Canada

Chapter 14: France and Canada.

* * *

><p>Matthew never felt as small as he did right now. Sure he was a child, and the word was large to his tiny body, but now he felt small not only in body, but in soul. His papa stood over him, holding little Matthew in place with one hand on the top of his head. Not that Matthew would have made any move to try to get away anyway. Before him stood the man that his papa always argued with, Arthur. Then in his arms was a small boy just like Matthew, named Alfred. Matthew wanted nothing more than to hide behind his papa and try to get away from these strangers.<p>

"Take him Arthur." His papa suddenly said, making everyone in the room stare at him in surprise.

"What do you mean Francis?" Arthur said wearily. He already seemed to know where this was going, and he almost seemed to be dreading it. Matthew hugged his little polar bear closer to him.

"Take Canada, I don't want him anymore." Matthew looked up his papa with tears staining his violet colored eyes.

"Papa-" He started, but Francis gave him a stern look.

"Hush Matthew." Matthews jaw snapped shut with a snap. Francis never called him that. He was always called Mattie or (French spelling).

"Are you sure git? He doesn't look like he wants to go with me." Arthur said wearily, seeing the tears begin to pour out of Matthew's eyes.

"I'm sure." Francis gave Matthew a push towards Arthur, almost making the child fall. Arthur bent down and scooped Matthew up in his arms, just like how he was holding Alfred. When they looked up again, Francis was gone.

"I'm Arthur, but you can call me whatever you want. This is your new brother Alfred." Alfred beamed brightly at Matthew, but it just made Matthew cry even more. He clung to Arthur's shirt, crying his heart out.

"Don't cry! The hero doesn't let people cry." Alfred said, awkwardly hugging Matthew since they were both being held up by Arthur. Matthew held onto his new brother and cried even more.

"I…I didn't get to say goodbye…" The child managed to croak out in between his sobs.

Arthur took the cold home where he grew up happy and healthy. But he never did get to say goodbye.

_-Many years later-_

Even though Matthew was a grown man now, he was still invisible to many people and really basically everyone except a few select countries. Even Arthur began to forget about him after a while. Matthew was happy though, he lived a good life and he still had his polar bear, even if he could never remember the name of his bear. It was something like Kumakichi.

Another world meeting ended, and Matthew began to gather his stuff. He always liked being the last person to leave the meeting, as then he could clean up the mess that the other countries made and make someone's life a little easier. As soon as everyone had left Matthew began to clean up the broken furniture and the glass that seemed to be all around the room. As he was cleaning, he heard the meeting room open and close.

"Can I help you?" Matthew started to say, but he froze when he saw who it was at the door. Standing in the door was his old caretaker, his papa, Francis. Matthew immediately froze up, his voice catching in his throat.

"Matthew, it's good to see you again." Francis said his own voice cracking. Matthew felt tears began to form in his eyes as he forced himself to nod back at Francis.

"I know that you probably won't believe me, or even want to listen to me right now, but I truly am sorry for what I did." Francis' voice was so small and meek, so unlike his normal cocky voice. Matthew felt his tears finally begin to pour down his cheeks; he still didn't say anything though.

"It's okay if you don't want to say anything. I'll be going now. Goodbye mon Mathieu." Francis began to walk out of the room, just as he walked out of the door; he heard Matthew's small voice behind him.

"Goodbye papa."

Through the sadness weighing heavily in the air, Francis managed a small smile. And Matthew finally got his goodbye that he had missed all those years ago.


	15. Italy and Romano

Chapter 15: Italy and Romano

* * *

><p>Feliciano and Romano were never close. Romano was too jealous, and Feliciano was too spacey to realize how his brother felt .Romano was jealous of how much Feliciano got noticed and how many friends he had. Feliciano was secretly jealous of the relationship that Romano had with Antonio, and how no one ever tried to take advantage of Romano.<p>

It was when the unification happened that they finally got close to each other. When they were kids, they would go years without seeing each other. Now the country was unified and instead of staying with others they stayed with others. It was awkward at first, but then they began to notice how each other acted and that the really had a lot in common.

After years of staying together they knew almost everything about each other. Feliciano was the only person that could get Romano to open up, and Romano always knew how to get Feliciano to feel better when he got sad. They would help each other ditch training and avoid the people that they hated.

The unification was nice while it lasted. But then the war came. It was bloodier than they thought that it would be and it took more of a toll on the brothers than either of them thought was possible. They had to make allies, and of course Romano didn't want anyone getting close to his little brother. No one was going to take Feliciano away from him again.

Despite his best efforts though Feliciano began to get closer and closer to that German bastard Ludwig. Feliciano started spending more and more time away from Romano. Romano found himself coming home to an empty house almost every night. Don't get him wrong, Romano wanted Feliciano to have friends, but it was like Feliciano was getting taken away from him all over, but just painfully slow. Romano didn't want to be alone every night, wondering why no one loved him.

When World War II came, Feliciano was in even worse shape than ever. Romano was no better, but Feliciano had to deal with the guilt of having to leave his allies in the time of their need. Feliciano would wake up crying, claiming he was sorry.

It was selfish but Romano was happy to have his brother back.

The first thing that Feliciano did when he was better though was go and visit Ludwig. That day something really seemed to click in Romano's head. Feliciano loved Ludwig, and in a way he was standing in the way of that. Romano cried alone in his room, realizing that he had just lost his brother to someone else.

When he was done he packed up as much as he could, leaving a note for Feliciano when he got home. With his heart still breaking Romano went to go and stay with Antonio, confident that at least Antonio could help his for a little bit.

Feliciano came home not five minutes after Romano had left. The first thing that he noticed was how cold the house seemed to be, as if there was a life missing from it. Feliciano moved through the house quickly, wanting to tell his brother about the amazing day that he had with Ludwig. Every room he went to he would flick the light on only to find an empty room. The only place left was Romano's bedroom. Romano had always given Feliciano specific instructions not to go in there.

"Roma?" Feli called. He turned on the lights to Romano's bedroom. There was nothing in the room, it was just empty.

"Ve~ Romano?" Even though the room was empty, it was as if Feliciano was expecting Romano to pop out of the closet. Nothing happened though. It suddenly seemed to dawn on Feliciano what had just happened, who Romano wasn't there. A part of him always knew that Romano was going to leave but he had wished that they had had more time to spend together.

After a couple of minutes in Romano's now empty room, Feliciano pulled out his cell phone.

"Ludwig? Can I come stay with you for a while? I don't want to be alone." Feli said into the phone. A sigh came out from the other end.

"Ja you can stay here."

"Ve~ Grazie!" Feli said before he hung up and sent a text to his brother.

_Ti amo._

_Ti amo troppo._


	16. Japan and China

Chapter 15: Japan and China

* * *

><p>It was a day unlike no other. Nothing had happened to make this say stand out from the rest that had dragged on day by day. And like every other day China sat in his garden, underneath a sakura tree that had been a gift from Japan. He quietly sipped his tea and wondered if today was going to be one of the days that slipped past with no notice.<p>

It wasn't.

But China didn't know that yet. He thought that it was a day like any other, and one that needed no attention. Yet really it was a day that would forever remain engraved in his memory, one that no matter how hard he wished, would never go away.

It was late afternoon when he heard the knocking at his front door. China had been in the middle of playing with his new baby panda and was a little irritated when he had to leave to go and answer it. When he finally got to the door though he was happy to see Japan standing there looking as calm as he ever was.

"Aiyah Japan why didn't you call? I would have prepared something," China moved back, allowing Japan to come into his garden.

"It's okay China-san. I only need a few minutes of your time," China raised his brow at his name, it was always nii-san or Yao-san, never his country name. He didn't say anything about it though.

"Well how can I help you today?" China took his seat under the sakura tree again. Japan remained standing though. "You haven't visited me since the war started."

Japan remained silent, standing perfectly still with one hand placed on the hilt of his katana. Nothing was said between the two as China was thinking that Japan had come to end the war between them. Without warning though, Japan drew his katana, placing it against China's throat.

"My people are ready to invade Nanjing. And we will." China held perfectly still, knowing from experience just what kind of harm that sharp blade could do.

"What are you doing Japan?" China tried to be the calm older brother, tried to talk Japan out of whatever he was planning. It didn't work. China felt the blade press hard against his throat, and he felt a bit of blood seep down and onto his clothes.

"Surrender or face the consequences." Japan said coldly.

"I can't. You know I can't." China said, looking at Japan pleadingly. Japan's eyes were cold and hard though.

"You have chosen you fate then," China squeezed his eyes shut, ready to feel the blade swipe across his throat.

It never came though. Instead there was a burning sensation on his back, as if the muscles had been torn open. His mouth opened in a silent scream, and China landed face first on the ground in front of him. His blurred eyes looked at Japan standing over him.

"You chose this, China." Then wiping his katana on the grass, he walked out of the garden and left China there on the dirt, still bleeding.

China laid there for hours, long after the sun had set in the sky. He cried and screamed but no one seemed to even hear him. When the moon was night in the sky, his exhaustion and pain finally put him to sleep.

-X-X-X-X-

"Panda wants to become one with Mother Russia da?" Russia said as he examined the little panda tugging on his pant leg.

The panda let go and started walking off, looking behind him to see if Russia was following him. When he saw Russia standing in the exact same place he seemed to get a bit angry. He bit at Russia's pant leg again, then everything seemed to click in Russia's mind.

"You want me to follow you?" At these words the small panda seemed to nod, then he began walking in some direction. Russia followed, wondering what was going to happen next.

When they finally got to their destination, the panda pushed his head against a wooden door, then looked at Russia as if he expected the man to open it for him. Russia got the idea and opened the door, watching the little panda trot in before following after him as well. Whatever was here Russia felt like he could handle it. The panda walked right up to a tree and sat down next to something under it.

"Why are we in Yao-Yao's home?" He asked the little panda, having finally recognized the place. He went to sit next to the panda, but froze at what he saw.

China laid under the tree, looking pale and sickly. Who knows how long he had been there before the panda knew to come and get him. There was a long gash on his back, marring once perfect skin. The panda looked at him with wide eyes, as if saying 'help him'. Russia gently scooped China in his arms, being careful not to touch his wound.

"Poor Yao-Yao." He whispered to himself, before gently setting the Chinese man on his bad, stomach down. He went into the kitchen and got a bowl full of hot water and a washcloth. Slowly and carefully, he began to clean the wound.

China shuddered and pulled away at the touch, his eyes finally opening. He looked at Russia with an uncomprehending gaze, not understanding what the other was doing to him. Then before anything else could happen China passed out, his head falling limp on his bead.

Russia gently cleaned the wound, but didn't get any reaction like the one when he first started. When he was done he wrapped China delicately in bandages, then laid down next to him.

"Whatever happened Yao-Yao, its okay. I'm here," Russia whispered into China's ear. It might have just been his imagination, but Russia could have sworn the other one relaxed just a bit more.


	17. Denmark and Norway

Chapter 17: Denmark and Norway

* * *

><p>"Norge can't we talk about this? Please!" Denmark was practically screaming at Norway almost on his knees with desperation. Norway didn't say anything though. He was too busy shoving all this belongings into a suitcase, not even bothering to fold them neatly like he would normally do.<p>

"There's nothing you can do to change my mind, so just stop," Norway said emotionlessly, not even looking up.

"You can't leave to. Please Norway, Sweden and Finland won't talk to me, I don't know if I can take being alone," Denmark was on his knees now.

"Well you will."

Denmark watched the other pack in silence, wondering what he could possibly say to make the other stay. He knew that he was annoying, and demanding, and pushy, and really a difficult person to be around. Denmark wasn't surprised when Sweden and Finland left, but he hadn't expected Norway to leave as well. He had always thought that of all the Nordics, Norway would always be the one to stay by his side.

Denmark, lost in his thoughts, almost didn't notice that Norway had finished packing until the other was walking past him, towards the front door. Denmark scrambled to his feet, chasing after the other.

"Please Norway! I'll do anything! Just don't leave me alone," Denmark cried out, tripping and falling on his face with a loud smack. It made Norway turn his head, seeing Denmark on his hands and knees, trying to get up as fast as he could.

"There's nothing you can do," Norway was walking out the door, not giving Denmark a second glance.

Denmark let out a strangled cry, a raw and horrible sound. He didn't move from the place that he had fallen on, letting himself go from his hands and knees to lying there on his stomach. He didn't move for what felt like hours, letting his brain numb him, trying to convince himself that everything was going to be okay, and that Norway hadn't really left him.

Yet in another part of his mind, he knew those thoughts were lies. He knew Norway wasn't going to come back and that it was his entire fault.

Denmark had never felt a need to cry before, he had always had what he wanted. For the first time since he was little, Denmark cried, and let himself cry for the one thing that he had cared for.


	18. Greece and Mamma Greece

Goodbye P. 18: Greece and Mamma Greece

* * *

><p>She held her sons hand as she walked through the crowded streets of Greece; she never once let the option come up that he could get away from her. It was too much of a risk, as he was more precious than all the jewels in the city. He clung just as tightly as she did to him, intimidated by all the large men surrounding him. Yet even though he was scared, Heracles still walked with his head held high and tried his best to meet the gaze of everyone who caught his eye. Akantha watched everyone around her, just to make sure that nothing bad was going to happen to her precious son.<p>

He would be the one to lead everyone to the next generation; her time had come and passed. Now it was the duty of her son to make sure that their country thrived.

He was her strong little Heracles; one named after the hero and is destined to be one. Now how would she be able to explain that she wasn't going to be around anymore to comfort him? How could she explain that he would have to be the one to watch where he went and who he met? He was only a child, yet some power far above had declared that he was going to be fine on his own, and that Akantha was going to have to move on. Yet she dreaded having to leave him to live on his own, to not be there when he needed her the most. It made her want to cry, but she gracefully held back her tears.

"Mamma, where are we going?" A sweet voice came from below Akantha. She looked down to see her son staring at her with wide and trusting eyes.

"We're going to my special place, we just need to get a few things for lunch first," Akantha said before moving on to but some fruit and bread for their lunch.

They walked for a while. Akantha had walked the road a million times before in her life, but now what had always been a long journey went by way to fast for her. When she felt her son start to tire she grabbed Heracles up and carried him on her back, not minding the weight. It was just another joy of being a parent for her.

"Wow mamma, you're so strong," Heracles exclaimed in her ear, his voice filled with that childlike innocence that she loved so much.

"I'm not strong Hera," Akantha said with a chuckle, "one day, you will be even stronger than me."

"Wow really?" Akantha nodded as she felt him slowly fall asleep on her shoulder, suddenly tired from the all the walking and talking.

It wasn't long before they reached where Akantha wanted to be. It was the statue of Poseidon, one of her favorites besides the ones that were in the temples. It sat on the edge of a cliff, watching the sea as it stood erect with his trident in hand. It was also meant to guide weary sailors home. Many sailors had just lost hope when they saw the statue, and knew that they were home. Akantha sat down right at the base, putting some of the food down at Poseidon's feet as an offering, and woke her son up. He was always hard to wake up, and sometimes he would fall asleep in the most random places. It worried her a bit but Akantha knew that it was just a part of her son, something that she couldn't change.

"Hera, honey have some lunch," she said, shaking her son awake and giving him some of the fruit.

They ate in silence. Just a mother and son enjoying the view and spending some always needed time together. It was funny, one would think that a parent would need a break once and while, but Akantha never felt like she needed one. Germania obviously would have liked one, what with dealing with Prussia and everything, but Akantha just enjoyed spending time with her son.

She wasn't meant to get emotionally attached though, but it was impossible not to. He was her heir, the one who would inherit her empire and rule for a new dawn. Even callous Britannia had gotten a soft spot for her sons.

"Momma, are you okay? You look sad," Heracles broke through her thoughts, looking at her while eating another olive.

"Momma is just thinking, that's all," she said, but Heracles didn't seem to be convinced.

"There is something that we should talk about through Hera."

Heracles crawled into his mother's lap, obediently waiting for what he was going to be told.

"You see, everyone only lives for a certain amount of time. Even us, who are special in our own way. Do you remember who we are special?" Heracles nodded. "Good. Well we don't leave this world like others. When we leave we don't leave anything behind, except our memories. One day my dear, you might wake up and I will be gone," Akantha said and tears formed in Heracles' eyes.

"Do you really have to go mamma?"

"I'm afraid so dear. But it won't happen for a while, okay?" Akantha knew it was lie, she had no control over when she left. For all she knew she could leave right now without a trace.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes honey. Now listen, when I disappear it will be your job to keep on going. Even though I'm gone, you must keep going," Akantha had tears in her own eyes now.

"Okay mamma."

Akantha wrapped her arms around her son, holding him close as to never let him go. Her tears fell into his hair, fading into his locks as soon as they appeared. He cried into her as well, his tears staining his tunic. She didn't mind though, it was a part of the job that she loved, one of being a mother.

"You're just going to leave? How will I remember you then?" Heracles' muffled words came from her bosom, where she was still holding him.

"You see the sky? See the mountain way off in the distance?" Heracles nodded, his eyes squinting in the effort to see that far.

"Well when I leave, every time you feel the least bit lonely just look there and remember that I'm there, watching from Olympus. I'll always be watching you Hera, never forget. I love you." Akantha felt more tears fall down her cheeks, even as Heracles continued to watch the mountain so far away.

"I love you to momma."

Heracles walked through the hallways of his house, barely older than nine. He was calling for his mother, thinking that maybe she had just gone out for an errand and will be back soon.

She never came back. And a child cried until he looked towards the sky, and remembered what she said on that fateful day.

"_I'll always be watching you Hera, never forget. I love you"_


	19. France and England

You guys have to give me some suggestions. Oh, and my email is really messed up, so I might not respond simply because I can't, but I read every review!

Part 19: England and France

* * *

><p>The two had always had disagreements, from the moment they had met. England was a small child, and through the bullying of his brothers, had learned to trust no one. Call it what you will, but England always wanted to make sure that he was being cautious, as to not get taken advantage of.<p>

When the Hundred Years War broke out, the fighting had become even worse. The death of Jeanne D'Arc tore them apart than they had ever been before, creating a rift of regret and hatred. France hated him for burning her alive and it took another century for England to truly begin to regret what he had done. England couldn't count how many times he had apologized to France for what he had done.

Centuries later the revolution began. France and England, while not being the best of friends, managed to be platonic in their relationship. Besides the occasional fight of course. When England lost, he found out the next day that he had lost because of France, and that if it wasn't for France helping America, America would have never won. It broke England in a new way, and he felt more depressed than he ever had in his life, even when he was alone as a child.

England locked himself in his room, and didn't come out for months. He was immortal, so the lack of food and water didn't kill him. It did make him week though, and when he finally emerged, he couldn't walk on his own.

Yet the first time he showed his skinny and naught face back at the world meetings, he caught more than hatred and resentment in the eyes of France. There was something else, something that strongly resembled pity. England ignored both France and America during the meeting, not wanting to see his former charge gloating. Mostly though, he didn't want to see the look of pity in the eyes of his enemy.

Then World War I and II happened. It was one of the few times that England had actually managed to get along with France to win something. By the end of the wars, some of the hatred and regret had disappeared. They didn't fight at every world meeting, France wasn't always perverted to him, and England didn't try to kick France in the balls whenever the opportunity arose.

They were at England's house the day they were together for tea and wine. England was doing embroidery, while France read the paper. It was something that they had begun to do once a week to stay in contact and to make sure that their precarious relationship stayed the same. For all they knew, their relationship could fall through the floor once again.

"England?" France suddenly said, raising his eyes from the paper.

"Hmm, yes?" England answered back, not looking up from his embroidery.

"How much longer do you think this can go on?"

"What go on?" England asked back, pricking his thumb on the needle. He wiped the blood away idly on his handkerchief.

"This. Just spending time like this, without fighting. Do you really think this can last forever?" France now went and put the paper on the table, focusing his eyes on England. England placed his needle work on the table, feeling that this was a conversation that he should put his all into. His green eyes met blue ones.

"I never thought that we would be permanent. I thought we were just enjoying the time while it lasted," England said, his eyes never leaving France's.

"England…" France said in a warning tone, one that said to not start a fight. England sighed, lowering his eyes.

"Are we really made to fight each other France? If you feel so, then we could stop these meetings. We can go back to fighting each other every second," England snapped.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean? You obviously meant something," England could feel his mind working at a mile a minute.

"I just wanted to know what you think. You don't need to get so antsy and panicked about it, chéri."

"Don't you _cheri _me," England said in a horrible French accent, "if you don't want to see me anymore than that is just what you have to say. I've been left alone before I can deal with it again," England snapped out harshly, his eyes glowing darkly. If he was standing, France would have taken a step back.

"You want to be left alone again? Fine! But don't you dare come crawling back to me when you need someone," France almost screamed at England before he walked right out England's house, not even grabbing his coat on the way out.

England sat back down with a thump in his seat, a part of his mind wondering when he had stood up. He stared down at the embroidery in front of him, before he got up and threw it in the trashcan under the sink.

England went and crawled back into his room, wondering why his heart hurt so badly, and why there was warmth flowing down his cheeks when there hadn't been before.

In his trash can was the embroidery that he had been making for France. It was simple, but he was putting more effort into this one piece than he had ever had before. There was no decoration on it, just a simple message needled in the pattern of the French flag.

_Thank you Francis, for everything._


	20. Switzerland and Austria

So...I have writers block, but thanks for waiting~

* * *

><p>20: Switzerland and Austria<p>

Best friends were forever right? I mean, that's what BFF stood for, best friends forever. I guess that isn't always the case. Looking back, Austria would have never thought that Switzerland wouldn't be his friend anymore. They had once been so close, but now they were anything but. They didn't stay in contact though, like so many nations with past relations did (even France and England got along well sometimes), it had just stopped between them.

Austria wasn't difficult and spent a lot by choice. Every time he saved money or tried to be cheap, it would remind him of Switzerland. It was the same for Switzerland as well, he never spent a lot because it would remind him of his former friend. Though while Austria had Hungary to keep him company and wallow in the memories past, Switzerland had no desire to tell Liechtenstein what had happened in his past.

Austria remembered with reverence what their last meeting was like. He doubted that Switzerland looked back onto it with the same grief and feelings of loss that Austria did. Still though, Austria thought back to what he had done and all that he remembered.

"_You don't always have to buy the most expensive thing! Gosh Austria you're going to make me go broke," Switzerland said loudly in the store, drawing a lot of the attention to the both of them. _

"_That's the job of being Austria. You're the one who's meant to be a cheapskate," Austria retorted back in his elegant voice. Switzerland glared at him, and somehow managed to do it even more when Austria put another 'useless' item into the cart._

"_Damn it Austria! That's what I'm talking about!" Austria had never seen Switzerland this mad before. _

"_Then leave," Austria said before he thought about what he was saying. Switzerland stared at him with calculating irises, but Austria couldn't say that he meant what he said. Yet in the air there was a challenge. Switzerland would either leave or stay with Austria. Neither of them knew how this moment would change their relationship forever._

_Switzerland left Austria there in the supermarket. He didn't take a single glance back._

After that day, Austria created an alliance with Germany, and then moved in with him. He had been previously living with Switzerland, but that wasn't going to work anymore. He had demanded that it was to better the alliance, but really it was because he had nowhere else to go. Germany seemed happy just to have another ally that wasn't Italy.

No one questioned why Austria and Switzerland suddenly seemed to hate each other.

Miles and miles away, was a certain Swiss who was thinking about the same thing that a certain Austrian was. Switzerland was making his world famous chocolate, but even that tasted bitter in his mouth when it was accompanied with the memories of Austria. He was too caught up thinking about their last meeting to make his chocolate taste better.

"_You don't always have to buy the most expensive thing! Gosh Austria you're going to make me go broke," he said loudly in the store, drawing a lot of the attention to the both of them. _

"_That's the job of being Austria. You're the one who's meant to be a cheapskate," Austria retorted back in his elegant voice. Switzerland glared at him, and somehow managed to do it even more when Austria put another 'useless' item into the cart._

"_Damn it Austria! That's what I'm talking about!" Switzerland never felt this mad, not even when he had to break up fights with Germany in the World Meetings. Austria seemed to be able to sense it as well._

"_Then leave," Austria said snapping Switzerland out of his thoughts. Switzerland stared at him with calculating irises, but wondering if he was serious. In the air there was a challenge. Switzerland would either leave or stay with Austria. Neither of them knew how this moment would change their relationship forever._

_Switzerland had walked out without a glance back, even though everything inside of him told him that he should._

When Austria had moved out, Switzerland hadn't said a word to him. How he had regretted that moment to this day. That day, Switzerland had lost one of his best friends.

Miles and miles away, a certain Austrian was morning the loss of his best friend as well.


	21. The Soviet Union

HAHAHA OMG AN UPDATE! I have not forgotten about this story.

The Soviet Union.

* * *

><p>It had finally happened. The Soviet Union, Russia's little family, had finally been dissolved. Russia couldn't even bring himself to think that word, dissolved, even as he watched everyone pack away their belongings and place them inside their cars. He had never seen his shivering trio as happy as they were now. He left the window in his room, walking down the hallway to see his house more active than it had ever been before.<p>

Lithuania was happily chatting on the phone to Poland, talking about how he couldn't wait to see him and spend some time outside. Russia watched the person who had been his favorite of the Baltic, but Lithuania didn't even glance in his direction. Eventually Russia couldn't stand to hear about how Lithuania was leaving his, the talk about the plane trip decided for him, and he left the other still on the phone.

Estonia was packing away everything he had ever owned in his small rental car. They had all come together, the Baltic's had, but since they were going to separate places Estonia and Latvia had their own cars. Russia saw Estonia's electronics and his favorite tea set stowed away in the back, as if he was afraid someone would steal them from under his nose. Russia didn't say anything to Estonia as he packed without a word. Just as Lithuania had before him, Estonia didn't even spare him a glance.

Russia moved off to Latvia. The small nation wasn't even shaking in his presence, but Russia wasn't surprised by that. Latvia was humming a tune to himself, probably looking forward to wherever he was going to go. Russia didn't know, and a part of him didn't want to know.

It pained Russia to watch these three walk away from him truly smiling, something that he had only seen probably once or twice. He remembered the moment when he told them the news. It was just another memory that would never leave him.

_Russia had called a meeting in the living room. He had already told his sisters the news, and they had handled it surprisingly well. There was no screaming or yelling with them, but there was tears at realizing that they wouldn't be living together anymore. It sounded selfish, but Russia truly expected the same reaction from his shivering trio._

_They sat on the couch as he stood in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames. None of the Baltic's said anything as they stared at Russia's figure, to afraid to say anything as it was anyways. As the silence reigned on, the trio grew more and more uncomfortable, not knowing why they were there was driving them crazy. Once Russia felt that he had let them suffer for long enough, he broke the silence with the few words that burned his throat to say._

_"The Soviet Union is no more." The trio stared at him, but didn't say anything._

_"Does this mean we can leave?" Latvia asked when Russia didn't say anything else. Estonia and Lithuania sent him that look, but didn't say anything themselves._

_"Da. You can leave if you wish," Russia replied as he turned around to face them. He wanted to see their reactions himself._

_They stared at him with mouthes agape, and disbelief splayed across their faces. It was like they expected him to scream that it was just a joke, and they all should get back to work. Alas, it wasn't. Russia would never joke about something like this, however he had joked like that about other things before. It was silent for so long, and Russia wanted to scream to make something happen, but just when he was about to, the three finally reacted to his words. _

_Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia jumped around in joy, talking about where they would go and how they could finally leave. Russia watched with sadness in his heart, but that childish smile on his face. He didn't want to show them how he was hurting, but of how his heart ached. Without another glance at him, the three ran upstairs to call friends that they hadn't talked to in forever, and to pack away their belongings._

_Russia was left in his living room with the heat of the fire burning into his back and a pain in his heart that he wished wasn't there. _

Russia traveled back to his room, still not being noticed by anyone. Lithuania was no longer on the phone and was walking quickly with boxes in his arms. He couldn't find Latvia and Estonia, so he just went to his room and sat by the window, staring out the window and trying not to think. Yet as he looked out the window he watched all three of the Baltic's place the last of the bags into their separate cars. Russia felt his chest tighten, but he didn't move from his place.

As the last boxes and bags were put away and there was nothing left holding the three back from staying they embraced. Even from his place so high above Russia could see tears form and fall, as they hugged and said words of endearment and wishes of good luck. Then they went all on their ways, to where Russia didn't know, but part of him wished them the best.

Russia watched them leave, their cars carving paths into the snow and leaving the smell of exhaust in the air. To soon, their cars were gone and it was almost as if the three had never been with him in the first place. Russia let his fingers wrap around each other, but they were cold, just like his house.

"Goodbye..." Russia whispered to the empty air.

Russia was alone once again, as he had been his entire life. Perhaps that was how it was meant to be, no one wanted to be around the cod nation of blood and ice anyways.

* * *

><p>From now on, this story shall be done by requests. You say the people, (and if it's a pairing or not) and I'll write it.<p> 


End file.
